228 Compact
The 228 Compact, more commonly referred to as the P228, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It will not appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as it has been replaced by the P250. Overview The P228 is a moderately powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. Despite being one of the better pistols in the Counter-Strike series, it is rarely seen during online play because of being overshadowed by more powerful pistols, such as the Desert Eagle, and has lower accuracy compared to most other handguns at longer ranges. Properties The P228 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The P228 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Fast rate of fire *Quiet *Moderate damage *Very accurate *Fast reload *Low spread *An excellent substitute for the Desert Eagle if you do not have enough money. *High fire rate and larger magazine make it more forgiving than the Desert Eagle if a headshot is not achieved Disadvantages *Small magazine size (13 rounds) and relativity less ammo in reserve. *High recoil *Not a good choice for long range combat compared to Desert Eagle. Gameplay Tactics *Buying this weapon during the pistol round would leave the player just enough money to buy a Defusal Kit, should they be playing as the Counter-Terrorists on a "de_" map. *Although this weapon has high recoil, it can be ideal for close quarters combat. If used at medium range, its recommended that you fire one shot, wait roughly one second, and repeat. *For long range, crouch and target the body. Targeting the head at this range is unlikely to work. Take cover when facing a sniper, and do not attempt to attack them. *This pistol can be a good choice for players with good aim, due to its high power and accuracy. *In the pistol round buy it along with a flashbang to perform and a highly successful rush. *Useful if you manage to flank a small group of enemies in the pistol round, but not advised in later rounds. *Spray at the head in close quarters combat. *Fire a burst of 2 or 3 at the head in mid range combat, if the enemy isn't wearing a helmet a single headshot will kill them, if they are wearing a helmet you will see white sparks fly about, meaning they have less than 15 health left, so aim for a larger target like the chest or stomach. *This weapon is a great alternative if you don't like the Desert Eagle's recoil and small mag. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its users at close range. *Sniper rifles can be used to kill its users at long range. *Higher caliber pistols such as the Desert Eagle can be used to kill its users with ease, though it depends on how well the user can aim. *Be stupid and take on a Deagle or a full automatic weapon or sniper will surely get you killed, so don't. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The P228 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is smaller than the P228 in the other games. *It does the third most damage of any pistol and the second most to an armored head. *In-game, the P228 is chambered in .357 SIG, as opposed to .40 S&W or 9mm Luger. Technically, that makes it a SIG-Sauer P229. Gallery :Main article: 228 Compact/Gallery External links *P228 at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons